


To The Very Best of Times

by ThatWasntJustMe



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2398562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWasntJustMe/pseuds/ThatWasntJustMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There's something I should say... something I've meant to say always but then never have."</p>
            </blockquote>





	To The Very Best of Times

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a tiny little piece of fluff to apologise for being such a shitty updater.

"John, there's something... I should say. Something I've  _meant_ to say always but then never have... Since it's unlikely we'll ever meet again, I might as well say it now."

Sherlock paused, his heart pounding in his throat. It shouldn't be this hard. 

"I love you," Sherlock breathed, his voice stronger than he felt.

"I know." John smiled warmly.

"No, John, I don't think you understand-"

"Yes I do. For once in my life, I do understand."

"How- How did you know?"

"I didn't know, I noticed."

Sherlock laughed; a real, honest laugh that brought his face to life.

"Come here, you idiot." John opened his arms and embraced Sherlock, not letting go when it took a minute for Sherlock to respond. But when he did, Sherlock wrapped his arms around John and nosed his way into the crook of his neck. The tip of his nose was cold, but John only held him tighter, making a soldier's attempt at keeping a stiff upper lip. Sherlock was trying to memorise the smell of John; tea, grass, drugstore shampoo, and just an earthyness that was  _John._

"I love you, too." 

Sherlock's fingers tightened around the fabric of John's jacket in response before pulling away. He pulled his glove off and stuck out his hand.

"To the Very Best of Times, John."

 


End file.
